The 227th Hunger Games: The Despair of Having Hope
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: With now 34 districts and The Capitol all vying to have a victor in this Hunger Games, it's extremely challenging for 1 tribute out of 70 to get the crown. Although there's still hope for winning, there's not much for those who don't come prepared for the challenge they face ahead of them. AU Hunger Games story (in the future).
1. District 34 Reaping

**District 34 Reaping**

 **AN: I have put so much work into trying to make this story into a masterpiece (very long masterpiece). I'm having all 34 districts and the Capitol have a POV in either a reaping chapter or a train rides chapter. I'm also having each individual tributes have one POV in arrival at the capitol, chariots, any of the training days, private training sessions, score reveals, interviews, and before the games chapters. So this will be a very long story, so just sit tight! This is the first chapter of it (will be in first person). Enjoy!**

 ** _Ami Tzu: Girl from District 34: Horticulture_**

The day already feels extremely gloomy as I wake up in the earthy atmosphere in the house, which I then remember the dreaded reaping is this morning. I roll myself out of bed, trying to prepare myself for the agonizing reaping to come. The problem with being form District 34 is that there isn't too many kids to pick from, so there's never any relief, no matter any age you are.

I pick up the outfit that I planned to wear down to the reaping. It's a plain, old dress, but I really don't care at this point. If I'm reaped, I'm hoping to hide myself from being noticed among the other tributes. District 34 is never really a stand out district for any Hunger Games, since we are literally the last district announced for any part of the Games, everyone loses interest by the end. Tributes from 34 only stand out if they survive for at least the first couple days of extreme slaughter.

The bloodbath, with 70 tributes vying for the title, truly is a bloodbath in all sense of the word. Before, with only 12 districts, 11 tributes dead in the bloodbath was regular. 20 dead now is a very small bloodbath, usually it averages out to about 35 deaths in the first day. It's just mayhem, what the Capitol wants.

I go downstairs to see my dad sitting at the table. He's the only one I've got left, basically. After the blight in the plants mutated, it took down everyone in the main greenhouse that ate the food grown there. Luckily, my dad and I were able to secure jobs at a better, more refined greenhouse. It was terrible when my mom passed away, but we've gotten through it. I was always an only child, but it was alright. I worked too much to really miss any sort of bonding with any sibling.

I hug my dad from behind while he's reading the newspaper, he kind of shakes in his chair a little, then kisses my hand. He's always been a little shaky after her death, he's taking some expensive medication to help with his mental issues. Even though I've been a little off since moms died, I've pushed through it in my own way. I still love him, even though he's been a little shut off.

"I love you, sweetie." He states groggily, then points to some eggs and greenhouse tomatoes. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"That actually sounds lovely, thank you." I respond, plucking a little loaf of green bread from the centerpiece.

Not moldy, just dyed tesserae bread. It's dyed and filled with different herbs, and honestly, it's very good. I put a little butter on the bread and start to eat breakfast in silence.

"Are you ready for this year, Ami?" My dad questions from behind the paper.

"As ready as I have to be." I respond nonchalantly, hiding my true fear behind the slightly comforting statement. Nobody is truly ready for the Hunger Games, are they?

"That's good." He responds, "if you're reaped, I want you to come back home. You're an amazing person, I love you, and wish you the best of luck."

That surprised me a lot, he has never really shown much emotion since mom passed on. It does make me happy, and more prepared for the possibility of me going into the Games. If I do get reaped, there's almost seventy other kids who have the same goal as me, many of them are trained to kill, and are basically trained to do only that for their life. The only way I'd have a chance is hiding. Coming from 34, it's a great basis of plant knowledge, as we deal with plants everyday.

"It's probably time for to go get signed in, isn't it?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I respond, giving him one last hug before I leave.

"I'll be there in a little bit, sweet-cheeks." He smiles, peeking from out the side of the paper.

That makes me smile, so he is a lovey-dovey person after all. I'm glad that helps, because as soon as I step outside, I see all of the potential kids that could get reaped to try to fight to the death. That's depressing.

Even the terrible people who bullied me in school are completely silent, worried that their life could be at risk due to this terrible game.

Everything and everyone is completely silent and still, especially when we get to the sign in desks.

"Name?" The Capitol man asks abruptly.

"Ami Tzu." I respond, holding my finger out for him to prick.

The device the pricks my finger makes a clicking noise, and my face appears on the electronic pad in front of him, showing that it was in fact, me.

"You're good to go." He responds. "Head over to the fourteen-year-old girls section."

Indeed I will, sir. I nod to him, then head over to my section. Most of the younger sections are filled with more people who are very scared of the events preceding. Many of my peers are crying before the reaping is started. If any of these people are reaped, our district would be laughed at, yet again. Last year didn't go well at all, the boy from 34 maybe made it a day or two before he was killed, but that's about it. Both of them were criers. Not saying crying isn't a bad thing, just not in front of all of the Capitol cameras. That'd help our district view a little.

Now that most of the areas are filled, our victors and mayor step out onto the stage, ready for the mayor to give the speech about how our district was discovered by the Capitol, along with District 27, and how lucky we are to be a part of such a country. Groan. Our five victors applaud him on stage, the rest of the small population of District 34 is basically silent.

Even though our district has been around a long time, we only have five victors. 2 women, 3 men. It's depressing. Everything about the Hunger Games is depressing, don't you know?

As the mayor concludes his speech, our escort, Jubliana Mentesna, basically speed walks onto the stage, almost shoving over our feeble mayor.

"Now, let's get to the good stuff!" She shouts, I physically cringe and step back in response. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"First, we will be drawing from the girls, cause ladies first!" Jubliana shrieks, putting her hand into the about two thirds full glass bowl, which has about 10 slips with my name on it. When she finally pulls out a name, she pulls out a name that's pretty familiar.

"Ami Tzu!" She shouts.

Familiar because it's my name, of course.

There's nothing really I can do about it at this point, so I saunter up onto stage and wait for the boy that's going with me. I give Jubliana a pretty menacing look.

She's not too frightened, considering I'm pretty short.

"Now, for the boy!" She laughs with excitement.

Do these people know they're crazy? Well, they're voluntarily putting their own kids into the Games, so what do I know?

She plucks a boy's name from the even emptier bowl and shrieks it out.

"Orem Pettily!" She shrieks loudly.

I've never heard of the boy, but he's slightly older than me, and shaking violently as he walks up. I can see he's holding back tears. I roll my eyes, unable to contain it, I guess.

I shake hands with them Orem boy.

"The tributes from District 34, Ami Tzu and Orem Pettily!" She shouts again. No applause from the masses. I mean, that's just cruel if they would applaud.

We're both shoved into our opposite rooms to see our loves ones and friends. Well, I really don't have friends, so I wait for my dad to come in.

Before he comes in, I notice audible crying from the other room. This kid followed my advice. That's good.

My dad walks in after that observation, I run up and hug him.

"You have a few minutes, Mr. Tzu." Says a pretty friendly Peacekeeper as he shuts the door.

"I love you, Ami." He says, crying a lot. "You have a lot better chance of winning then anyone else. You're smart, you have plant knowledge, you can hide, you can win."

"I love you too, dad, but I don't know." I respond. "I'm obviously going to try, I need to see you again. That's my goal, it's not about the winning."

"Of course it's not, sweetie." Dad responds. Hugging me deeply one last time, before the Peacekeeper comes in.

"It's time." He states sternly.

It's almost a stereotypical pulling away, our arms were linked, then pulled apart. It leaves me empty inside, and I'm left to reflect my feelings as the other tribute, Orem I think, continues his visits.

This'll be interesting.

 ** _Orem Pettily: Boy from District 34: Horticulture_**

Everything is numb to me. Usually I'm a very peppy, happy person, but the day of the reaping has sucked every happy feeling out of me. Including the dreams, where I dream about the possibility of being reaped, and horrible tributes and mutts going after me. Of course, I still have to have a positive attitude. If I am reaped, everyone will forget about me, just the peppy boy from the most outer district. Everyone forgets about District 34 anyways.

I groggily get out of my bed, and stare out the window, which somehow the sun still shines brightly on such a day. I pull out the sunflower yellow shirt and jeans that I picked out for today, to hopefully shine some light down on me. I throw a little bit of water onto my face before I go downstairs to the family I love.

"Hey Orem, ready for the big day?" Mom states happily for some reason.

"Meh, just hoping it's over and we can go back to normal." I state.

Both of my parents work for the Justice Building in the District, my mom is an attorney for worker's rights, and my dad is a horticulture specialist. It's hard, because I almost never see them around the house. I do have my little sister, Ava. She's a bright 5-year-old ball of energy, and always wants to play.

It helps that both of my parents make a lot of money in their jobs, considering they really can't look after Ava that often. I really never had any job experience after Ava was born, I was permanent baby sitter, which is fun, but it's not fun when you don't make your own money.

My funny, positive side comes with being around a toddler every day. She really makes me happy, and I think I make her laugh quite a bit.

"It'll be ok, there's quite a few other guys that could be reaped." She says, giving me a big smile. "Right, honey?"

"Yeah son, you'll be fine." He states firmly. "Plus, you've never had to take tesserae. You've got about 5 slips in there, compared to those who have possibly 50 or 60 slips, you'll be ok."

That's so true, I just hope to continue being around. Because who'll look after Ava? I supposed they could hire some sort of housekeeper, but it won't be the same for her.

"So, how about that raise, Orem?" Mom states. "That'll be nice!"

"It'll sure help out!" I respond.

I usually only work on the weekends, because Dad evidently isn't needed for weekends, or they can have someone come in. I work at one of the better greenhouses, actually very close to the one that had the terrible mutated disease come from the plants. It was a horrible ordeal, and everyone who worked there either died or was extremely weakened and quarantined until the disease eventually died out. Many of my friends were affected by the disease, mostly through family. There are some conspiracies about it being Capitol caused, but I really don't listen to that garbage. That's food for the Capitol, too.

"Are you meeting any friends there?" Said dad.

"Yeah, meeting Austin, Uriah, and Julia I think." I respond, taking a tentative bite of pancake. I'm obviously not too hungry today.

"BIG BRUDDER." Comes a screech from the other side of the room, my little sister evidently is awake.

"Come here, Ava!" I laugh, giving her a big ol' hug.

"Gimme pancake." She says, taking the bite of pancake I really wasn't going to eat and shoved it into her mouth.

We all laugh at Ava, who helps to brighten the day a little bit, even though I still have to go through a reaping today.

"I would probably go to the reaping if I were you, Orem." Mom states sadly. "Don't want you to be late at all."

"That's smart." I respond. "Don't want the wrath of the Capitol on us."

"See you later, son." My dad says, while mom and dad embrace both Ava and I into a big hug.

"I'll hopefully be back." I state hopefully. "I'll get that raise as well!"

"That's true." Mom laughs through the tears. I turn around, because I don't want to get all teary eyed now.

I force myself to shut the door behind me, I take a deep breath, and continue to step out into District 34.

Everyone else seems to be zombie walking to the reaping, no one really wants to be here at all. I try to remember my parents' words. There's so many other guys that are up for the reaping that I have to not even be a percentage point of the slips in that bowl.

That's about when my friends appear out of the corner of my eye. I run over to them, giving each of them a hug.

"How's it going, Orem?" Uriah asks me.

"Going about as good as a reaping day can go." I respond. "Basically just feeling numb, and glad to see you guys."

"Me too!" Julia responds happily. "Always good to be around the guys."

She's always in a positive attitude, even on days like the reaping.

"How are you always positive?" Austin laughs, reading my mind.

"Just how I am, man." Julia punches him on the arm, laughing.

I'm glad I've got the friends I have. We continue just having a good time, until we're forced to finally accept we're at the reaping, and sign in.

"Name?" The Capitol woman asks me.

"Orem Pettily." I respond nervously.

I cringe as she pricks my finger, making sure that it's truly me. My face shows up on the device in the woman's hands and the device clicks, which must mean that my blood matches the sample that was given to them at my birth.

"You're good, continue." The Capitol woman states.

I thank her as I continue with Austin to the 16-year-old boy section, as Uriah and Julia go elsewhere to their sections.

The mayor starts his very long speech, showing off our 5 previous victors, all of whom are very happy for such an ominous, terrible occasion.

That's when the escort, Jubliana Mentesna, pops out of nowhere, with a face that is literally beaming with joy. Her face along with the entire situation just makes me want to throw up.

"Now, let's get to the good stuff!" She screeches. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"  
I physically cringe at the Capitol mantra, rolling my eyes at all my friends from across the veranda.

"First, we will be drawing from the girls, cause ladies first!" She yells into the microphone, finally plucking a name from the bowl after about ten seconds of perusing.

"Ami Tzu!" Jubliana shrieks.

The girl walks up to the stage, not speaking a word, or showing any emotion. She a little bit younger than me, but looks like she's emotionally prepared for it to happen.

"Now for the boy!" She states loudly, basically running to the boys bowl.

She starts to go look through the bowl, and I start to feel queasy. This bowl does have my name in it, unlike the other one. I start to panic a little bit, well, a lot, once she pulls the name of the unlucky boy going to be fighting in the Hunger Games. Nobody ever volunteers from 34, so if someone's reaped, they have no choice but to go into the fight to the death.

"Orem Pettily!" She shrieks.

Wait, no no no no no. This can't be happening to me, I have a little sister and friends to work for, care for, and live for. That's not fair, at all. I have a whole life ahead of me with my family. I know I start to tear up, and I consciously hold back the tears as I force myself to walk up to the podium. My friends and families faces are in utter shock once I get up to the podium.

"The tributes from District 34, Ami Tzu and Orem Pettily!" Jubliana shrieks evilly.

No no no no no, not now, not ever.

I'm basically forced to walk back to the greeting rooms. I'm also pretty glad for it, considering I can't walk at all. I slump into the chair, breaking down bawling, not caring if any Capitol cameras are still rolling. My life is currently falling apart at the seams.

That's when my family comes in, mom is crying, and dad is completely stone faced as they look on. After a few seconds, they run over to me and envelop me into a big hug.

"We'll see you again." They utter over and over again, my mom is hugging and kissing me, with tears falling all over me.

"Orem, you've got a good head on your shoulders. You can do it." My dad smiles at me, fighting through tears.

"Thanks, you guys." I respond, hugging my little sister. "I love you all so much."

"Me too, big brudder." Ava says smiling. I think she really doesn't understand the situation, but I hug her deeply anyway.

We just sit crying in a family huddle when the Peacekeeper comes.

"Times over, it's time to go." He says, almost apologetically.

My family shouts my name as they are forced to leave, which is immediately followed by my friends. I can't contain myself at that point when they go in for the group hug.

"Sorry I'm such a mess." I respond.

"You're totally ok, just let it out." Uriah says, patting my back. "You could still make it."

"Yeah, just don't let yourself stand out." Julia states. "They won't go for you if you don't anger them."

"That's just postponing the inevitable." I cry. "You guys know that."

"It'll be alright." Austin says, just as the Peacekeeper steps in, telling me it's time again.

As they're forced out, I truly get to think one last time in my home that I love.

 **PAN: Also, I have a tumblr page of all of the faceclaims, training scores, placings, etc. once they are written in the story. So that means the faceclaims for both Orem and Ami are on there! Check it out! www. tumblr blog/ 227thhungergames**


	2. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

 **AN: I'm going to try and pump one of these chapters a day, but if it doesn't work out, I'll try and post as best as I can. Thanks for waiting for all of these chapters! This will be the 2** **nd** **reaping chapter posted! I'm going on a road trip vacation, so hopefully I will be able to write a bunch on the road. District 28 was supposed to be next, but I really don't know what to do for that yet. So enjoy**

 **District 4!**

 ** _Marina Ilium: Girl from District 4 (Fishing)_**

Even though I'm about ready to do what I've been training for my whole life, my body still feels numb when I get up on that reaping day. Everything just seems to be operated by someone controlling me, like a marionette doll almost. After pondering about the Games a little, I force myself out of bed and dress into my reaping outfit before I go downstairs to get breakfast.

I need to hurry, because I want to meet with my trainer before the reaping, so I attempt to put on makeup and eat a hurried omelet at the same time. I get some eyeliner in the omelet, but luckily it's a corner of it, so I just cut off that corner.

The dinner table, usually filled with conversation about the days catch, is silent. I don't know why it's like this, considering my family has been supportive of my decision to train for the Hunger Games my entire life. My parents just give angled glances at me, and when I catch them, they dart back to their food.

"Are you guys doing ok?" I ask.

Ironically, it probably should be the other way around, considering I'm going into a death match situation.

"We're fine." My mom answers a little too quickly. "It's just, the day we've been trying to prepare for has come a little too fast for us to comprehend yet."

I guess there is disadvantages of coming from District 4 is that we still have some misconceptions about training to kill people. The Capitol, 1, and 2 all are used to having to kill people. That's part of the reason why our tributes never really are the ones either leading the Careers, or ever very close to getting to the victor. Even so, we have quite a few victors.

"That makes sense, but I'm going to do fine." I respond. "We got probably the best trainer in District 4, He's trained kids who've won."

"That's true, honey, Marina is going to be fine." My dad adds on.

"What'd I miss?" Darius, my older brother, walks into the kitchen.

"Darius, put at least some pants on before you come into the kitchen. God." Mom states, grossed out. Dad and I just laugh a little, before I choke down the rest of the omelet.

Make up complete, hair done(ish), omelet destroyed, I'm ready to go talk to Phineas.

"I'm going out to talk to him." I state, hugging all of my family one last time before the reaping.

"We'll be at the reaping for you." Darius says, holding moms hand. "Love you, sis."

"Aww, that's cute, I can't really patronize you for it now, but maybe later." I laugh as I close the door.

As soon as I close the door, I hear them consoling my mom already. That makes me really sad, but I can't turn back now. I walk down to the training center, which is pretty close to my house, to get some final advice from Phineas.

I open the door, and I see some other younger kids training for their future Games, I see Phineas and poke him in the ribs before he hugs me.

"Ready for your special day?" He asks. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I was just coming to get some advice." I respond.

"I've been talking with some of the victors and mentors, and I've got at least some first letters of the people volunteering." He says, I laugh at what he said.

"Do I need first letters of these tributes?" I state, laughing still.

"I mean, it would help a little, I guess." Phineas laughs. "Boy from the Capitol: A, Girl from the Capitol: M, Boy from 1: Also A, Girl from 1: T, Boy from 2: D, Girl from 2: M."

"Lots of other M's." I say. "Who's gonna be my partner?"

"From what I'm hearing, Braeton backed out of going in, and the best replacement is Fay Barran." He says.

"He's talented, but I don't know if he's ready." I respond. "If he trains well in the training sessions, he could do pretty well in there."

"That's true." He responds. "Also, some advice, make sure to get along with the other Careers. If you guys fight, the New District Alliance will definitely take advantage of it."

"Any info on them?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"They don't communicate with the victors of the Careers." Phineas says. "Our rivalry continues even when we're victors."

"That does make sense." I respond. "Anything else before I have to go?"

"If anyone is added into the Careers, or even people in the Careers, don't trust them fully." Phineas states ominously. "Only one of you can win, just remember that. They will."

"Thanks, Phineas." I respond. "I'll see you later."

I walk out of the training center, heading towards the reaping. All of my friends must already be signed in, because it's almost time to start.

I state my name to the Capitol official and get my finger pricked. Some doubts start going into my head, but I push them out as my name flashes onto the pad that the Capitol official is carrying.

"You're clear to go, Marina Ilium." The official states.

I walk past and into my section, getting murmurs of the word 'volunteer' as I get to my section. As soon as I do, the mayor starts introducing our victors, which is at about 15 or 16 right now. Pretty good, considering it's been a long time since a victor Hunger Games has went down. Then the mayor dives into his speech.

"Are you ready to go, Marina?" Asks someone behind me, which I recognize as Yvina, a friend of mine I met while training.

"I think so." I respond. "As ready as I have to be."

His speech drones on as the reaping goes on. More and more stares at me as it keeps going. I try not to let them get to me, as I just stare down the mayor as his speech continues.

"Now, let's get to the reaping!" He says, and the escort steps onto the stage.

"Welcome to the reaping in District 4!" says the escort, Ruman Ionia. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

He then sticks his hand into the big glass bowl for the girls, and picks out a name.

"Jacquelina Mian!" He yells.

"I volunteer!" I state, walking out of the section to get to the stage.

"What's your name, young lady?" Ruman asks.

"My name is Marina Ilium." I state proudly into the microphone, then move off to the side.

"Now, it's time for the boys." He states, putting his hand into the bowl.

As soon as he plucks a name, he yells into the microphone.

"Braeton Nautilo!" He yells.

Well, that's ironic, considering he chickened out of going into the Games.

"I volunteer!" Yells a voice from the audience.

"What's your name young man?" Ruman asks again.

"Fay Barran, sir." He responds.

"Give it up for your two tributes from District 4, Marina Ilium and Fay Barran!" He yells

District 4 usually has a lot of people that scream and yell for the tributes, but its utter silence. I guess nobody really knew that none of the eighteen year olds were ready for the Hunger Games. Fay must've been a complete curve ball, considering he is fifteen.

We both go back to our meeting rooms, and Phineas is waiting for me.

"Ready to go, Marina?" Phineas asks, patting my back.

"About as ready as I have to be." I respond.

"Any last info you need?" He asks me.

"Nothing really." I respond. "Every year is different, so I've just gotta prepare for the unexpected."

"That's right, that's my girl." He smiles, then gets up and leaves, not even waiting for the Peacekeeper to escort him out.

My family is next, so no one else must've wanted to come in. That's alright, friends probably would've been too much.

"I'm so proud of you, Marina." My mom says, crying silently into my shoulder.

"You're going to do good, sis." Darius responds, hugging me.

"Marina, you're going to do as good as you can do, and we'll always love you, and remember you." Dad says.

"My goal is to come back to you guys." I say, trying to contain myself.

We just sit in silence for a while, it's not really awkward, but needed. I know they have my back through all of this, and I love them for it.

"It's time." The Peacekeeper says, nudging my family out of the room.

"We love you, Marina!" My mom says.

"I love you too, Mom!" I say, as the door is forced close in my face.

That's when I'm left in silence, to ponder about who I'm allied with, what Careers are there, and what horrible events are to come.

 ** _Fay Barran: Boy from District 4 (Fishing)_**

I wake up on the reaping morning, actually excited. The bitch-boy Braeton cut out, so they thought I was the next best boy to represent District 4 in the Hunger Games. Of course I'm going in, if I win, my name will be everywhere.

I may not have as much training as say Marina, the girl I'm going in with, but I think that might actually help me out a little in some situations. The Hunger Games is very unpredictable, and some moments you really can't train for.

I get out of bed pumped to go, I put on the outfit for the reaping and almost trip going down the hallway towards the kitchen. I see my mom sitting there, smiling at me. I guess my sister already went to train already.

"I'm so proud of you for doing this, Fay." My mom gushes. "You're going to make everyone of District 4 so proud of you."

"Did Candace go to start training already?" I ask.

Candace is eleven years old, and trains almost as hard as I do, and she's four years younger than I am. She could be a victor someday, in my opinion.

"Yeah, she went at about five this morning." She states.

"She's a beast." I laugh, putting some jam on the toast that mom gave me.

"That's true." My mom laughs. "Are you going to go train today, Fay?"

"No, I don't think so." I respond. "I might go talk to my trainer before I go to the reaping."

"That makes sense." Mom states. "Get some last minute advice before you go in. I think you're really brave to go into the Games before you're ready for it. Nobody will expect it."

"Thanks, mom." I smile. "It's great to have your support through this."

I force down the rest of the toast, and drink a little bit of water before I leave to talk to my trainer, Ellacia True.

"I'll see you later, Fay. Tell Ellacia I said hi." Mom asks, yelling across the room.

"I will mom, love you!" I shout, before I leave to go talk to my trainer.

As soon as I get out the door, I smell the ocean. The ocean smells great from here, but once you get close, the smell of fish carcasses does overpower your senses. It's nostalgic from when I worked down there. I used to work for a fishing boat before the training regimen took up all of my time. Our family still gets by, with Justice Building welfare for my dad's death in a fishing accident. He got caught in a fishing net and drowned after it went down and couldn't come back up. I still miss him, but going into the Games is way more important than focusing on the past.

I get to the Training Center near my house, and see a few kids training, and my sister in the corner, slicing dummies at will. I pick out Ellacia from her office and knock on her door.

"Come in, Fay." She states, and I open the door to the office and sit down. "Are you ready to go into the Games?"

"I'm pumped." I say, smiling to her.

"Good." Ellacia responds. "It helps that none of the other Careers know that Braeton isn't going into the Games."

"Some unpredictable elements help me out." I respond. "The other Careers won't know how to handle me if things go bad."

"They will be able to assess you from the training sessions, like the other tributes as well." She counters. "The other mentors will be a little confused why you're there, but they'll figure it out eventually."

"Braeton's kind of doing me a favor." I laugh as I stand up.

"Use your unpredictability, Fay, it'll be your power in the end." Ellacia continues. "Don't truly reveal your talent to anyone until the very end stretch of the Games. I believe you can do it, so just go out and do it."

"I will try, ma'am." I respond, as I close her office door and leave for the reapings.

The way to the square is a little treacherous with all of the old roads from here, but I still traverse my way out to the square with the other District 4 children. That's when I meet my girlfriend outside the check in station. Her name is Opal, and she's a beautiful girl. She's always been nice to me, and everyone around her.

"Fay!" She squeaks, hugging me. "I can't wait to see you in the Hunger Games! You'll do so well!"

"I think so too, babe." I respond, and kiss her on the cheek before we go to check in.

"Name?" The Capitol official asks.

"Fay Barran." I state, poking Opal in the side affectionately.

"Come on, man." She laughs, starting to get checked in.

I wait for her, give her another kiss, then get into my area just as the mayor continues his speech.

The victors go and sit down, as the speech drags on. I roll my eyes at Opal before we go in, she laughs a little then focuses back into the speech. He talks about District 4's history and stuff, it happens every year, so I really don't ever pay attention to what he's saying. I start to have a little bit of a conversation with the boy next to me.

"You're the boy that's supposed to be volunteering now, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, Braeton bitched out of going in, so they asked me to volunteer in his place." I respond.

"If you say you're going to volunteer, just go in and volunteer." He responds.

"Right? I really don't even know if I'm ready for it, but I don't think anyone truly is ready for the madness in the Hunger Games." I respond.

"That's true, but it's better to not mess with the mentors like that." He counters. "It's better to be completely prepared for your tribute than to get a new one the night before."

"Now, let's get to the reaping!" The mayor states, moving out of the way for our escort, Ruman Ionia to get to the microphone.

"Welcome to the reaping in District 4!" Ruman screeches. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

He dips his hand into the big glass bowl full of girls names, the girl that's volunteering, Marina Ilium, looks ready for her chance to be in the Games. I try to make eye contact with her, but she's just looking up at the escort.

"Jacquelina Mian!" He yells.

"I volunteer!" Marina states, starting up the walk to the stage.

"What's your name, young lady?" Ruman asks Marina.

"My name is Marina Ilium." She responds, then moves out of the way for him to continue the presentation.

"Now it's time for the boys." He continues, heading over to the boys bowl.

He then picks a name out of the bowl, he yells a name, but I really don't listen to it, I think it's Braetons, actually. That's pretty funny.

"I volunteer!" I yell, heading up to the stage.

Everyone looks shell shocked in the audience, but I just laugh in my mind at them. I'll show them that I should be the one going into the Games.

"What's your name, young man?" Ruman asks me.

"Fay Barran, sir." I respond, for some reason I respond with sir.

"Give it up for your two tributes from District 4, Marina Ilium and Fay Barran!" He yells.

Marina and I shake hands very briefly before I head into my welcoming room. Everyone that I think is going to be here is here. Ellacia has to start training someone new today, so it's just my mom, sister, and my girlfriend waiting for me.

"You're going to do so well, Fay!" They all say together, taking turns giving me hugs and kisses and such.

"We're going to have such a good time watching you win, big brother!" Candace says. "I'm going to be just like you when I'm older!"

"That's so cool, Candace!" I say. "Just continue your training, and I really think you can do it."

"I love you a lot, Fay." Opal says, kissing me.

"Keep it PG, everyone." Mom laughs.

"Just remember to keep your head." Candace says. "That's what Ellacia told me to tell you."

"And also." Opal adds in. "Don't trust Marina too much, or your fellow Careers for that matter. It's just gotta be you coming home, ok?"

"I know, babe." I respond. "If anyone comes in between me and winning, I'll kill them, I've got to come to you guys again."

"Visiting Times up, you all." The Peacekeeper comes in.

"Do your best, babe." Opal states, kissing me really long for one last time.

"You'll do great, bro." Candace yells. "I'll be watching you from home, every second I can!"

"I'm so proud of you, son." Mom starts crying. "You're going to do so well in there, ok? I know you will."

The Peacekeepers parade my family out the door, and slam it behind them.

The only thing I'm thinking about right now is hoping that Marina didn't hear that conversation about me willing to betray the Careers. But I've got to, I've got to win somehow, and if they get in the way, I'm going to do something about it.

 **PAN: Also, check out the Tumblr page for the story:** **blog/227thhungergames. I'm going to be posting faceclaims, training scores, personalities, placings, etc. when they're written. Happy Hunger Games!**


	3. District 28 Reaping

**District 28 Reaping**

 **AN: I'm going to continue to try and put out as many chapters as I can before I go on vacation, and will still try to write (it's a road trip, so it should work). I don't have my own laptop, but we'll see. Here's the link to the Tumblr page where I show everything extra about the tributes. : / / www .tumblr blog/ 227thhungergames**

 **Please enjoy the District 28 Reaping!**

 **Hannah Janis: Girl from District 28 (Spatial Defense)**

After starting work at the Sector building, it's been hard to keep getting a good night sleep. Trying to figure out what intergalactic anomalies we have to keep track of and possibly have to defend the plant from is a daily job. Thankfully, the reaping does take me off of my job. But potentially puts me in the slaughterhouse.

I try to stay calm every year, but now that I'm finally of reaping age, it's hard to control the emotions going on inside me. 12 year olds don't have a high chance at all of being reaped, but there is always at least one or two that just make you think about possibly fighting to the death with someone six years older than you are.

The high caliber emotions continue as I get dressed and eat. My family can sense these emotions pretty well, and catch on as soon as I sit down.

"Are you feeling ok, Hannah?" My sister, Omhara, asks from the other side of the table.

"It's hard, knowing you can now be reaped for the Hunger Games." I respond, sighing as I swallow a piece of hash browns that were waiting for me at the table.

"You only have 2 slips Hannah." She replies. "Plus, if you're reaped, I can volunteer and finally show off my impressive survivalist skills!"

Omhara has always been obsessed with the concept of survival and exploring. We always joke that she was born one district over, in District 27, where they explore new lands and are always adventuring.

"That's true." I say smiling to her. "Did Mom get the day off for the reaping?"

"She's off for the reaping only." She replies.

It's kind of disheartening that Mom is never around, but with her great job, she leaves our family very well off, even though she really doesn't care about her daughters well being too much.

"At least she got off." I respond sadly, tearing off another chunk of hash browns.

"Hey, it'll be ok Hannah." Omhara smiles. "We'll always be there for you, we love you."

I know they are, but for the Hunger Games, there's nothing they can do if I'm in there. The only person that can truly help my in there is my mentor, and maybe my district partner. But usually 28 doesn't have both make it too far.

"I'll take you down to the reaping whenever you're ready for it, Hannah." She says, hugging me from behind.

I don't think I'll ever be ready for the reaping, but there's nothing really I can do about it at this point. I'll just be sad about it anyways. The reaping is always depressing for everyone there. No one from District 28 ever does too well. We're overshadowed by District 27 and the amazing tributes that come from there. They're trained, disciplined, and have experience in a wild setting from exploring lands, and fighting animals out in the wilderness.

"I think I'm finally ready to go." I admit dreadfully, looking at the floor.

"Ok, let's get going then." Omhara replies, opening up the door.

I feel the dread set in as I exit my house for the reaping. Everyone around me is filled with dread and anguish. Even though I come from a better neighborhood, the reaping doesn't discriminate in any way. Even if you are a Cappie.

From my point of view, the Capitol people really found potential in the lands of District 28, so some of them had families here. Some left back for the Capitol, like we're pretty sure my dad did. Since we're from the Capitol, the term Cappie was adopted by the people from 28.

I don't know what true potential they saw in this district, because all we really do is just watch space for stuff to happen. There's some mining operations, for ores that are in the region that are usually in space, but that's about it.

We're actually early to the reaping comparatively, considering the size of our district. With the people from District 28 already having a large population plus us forced to be here by Capitol citizens, we're very overpopulated, but kind of controlled, unlike District 6.

"Names?" The Capitol official asks us as we approach the desk.

"Hannah and Omhara Janis." Omhara responds to the question as the woman sticks us with her device.

It clicks and shows our faces in turn, so we are free to go into our reaping centers.

In District 28, the younger ones are up front for some reason, so I walk all the way up to the 12 year old girls section while Omhara stays back.

"I'll be here for you." She says one last time, reiterating before she turns around and goes back to her section.

I think she has a better chance of getting reaped than me, but what do I know. This is my first year in the reaping.

I still remember last years Hunger Games vaguely, it was very easily won by the New District Alliance, with each district in it, all 7 districts, had good volunteers with no deaths in the bloodbath. The Careers were gone in the first eight days or so, while the rest of the tributes were easy pickings. The girl from 23 who basically led the pack won the Games very handily, sneakily setting up traps to kill her alliance off slowly, but not to draw suspicion, pawning it off on some tribute that was hiding. I think it was the girl from 29. I still don't know why they believed it was her. The last duel was down to her and her alliance member, the boy from 27. She won handily in the final combat. 28 didn't even get close last year.

That's when our mayor pops out of the Justice Building and begins his speech, with our 7 victors following him out. 5 men and 2 women are our remaining alive victors. A lot of the older ones died from a cold that went around a few months ago. One man is extremely drunk, and is as quietly as he can vomiting back into a wide bottled whiskey bottle that he finished before he went out on stage.

When the speech is finally over, our escort, Yvgeny Beolino stands up and almost runs over our mayor as he starts the proceedings.

"Welcome to the District 28 reaping, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He shouts with delight. "Ladies first!"

He plunges his hand deep into the bowl, which knocks a few names out of the bowl. Hope they're my slips. He picks one out of the middle, and says the name into the microphone.

"Hannah Janis!" He yells with passion.

I almost pass out as I walk up the stage. Where's Omhara coming to my assistance? She said she would.

When I get out onto the stage, I see her she walked out into the aisle, but isn't saying anything, just with her mouth agape. Before she can volunteer, she passes out and falls to the floor.

"Let's move on to the boys then!" Yvgeny continues.

This can't be. All of her survival skills and she passes out when I'm reaped? Could she not handle it? I shed a few tears as the boys name is called.

"George Timmons!" He yells again, shaking my out of my stupor.

The older boy walks up, keeping about as much of a stone face as you can. He's definitely going to do better than me. He's at least fit, he's a Cappie, but he looks like it doesn't come easy to him. I hope he wasn't hoping for a sibling to volunteer, like I foolishly did.

"Give a round of applause for our District 28 tributes, Hannah Janis and George Timmons!" Yvgeny shrieks with delight, as my sister wakes up, I can't even look at her.

I can't hold back the tears that are rolling down my face. She was supposed to be there for me, she always said she would. When the time finally came, she passed out, and left me to die. As soon as I get into the room, I start bawling, I don't care if the Capitol cameras are outside of my room anymore.

My mom and sister walk in as I start bawling, and Omhara runs at me.

"I'm so sorry Hannah." Omhara bawls into my shoulder. "I don't know what came over me, it was so scary."

"You're not the one going into a bloodbath, are you?" I respond, with a lot more malice than I intended.

"I didn't want this to happen, Hannah!" She responded, with anger. "I wanted to protect you."

"You wanted to show off your survival skills," I counter. "Helping me was a bonus."

"It was never like that, I would never hurt my sister." Omhara cries.

"There's nothing either of you two can do about it, so please make up." Mom states, coming out of nowhere. "You two are probably never going to see each other again."

That is also true, which hits me in the gut more than Omhara fainting. I guess I forgive her, hugging her more than before.

"I'm so sorry for being mad about it." I respond, kind of meaning it. "It's just so scary going into the Hunger Games."

"Of course it is, but Mom and I will always support you." Omhara smiled. "We'll always be with you."

That's when the Peacekeeper interrupts the meeting, saying that the time is up. Omhara is crying, mom is keeping a very stone cold face as they are forced out of the room.

I don't know if I'll ever forgive my sister for what just happened.

 _ **George Timmons: Boy from District 28 (Spatial Defense)**_

I wake up sore everywhere, and I didn't do anything yesterday.

The emotional weight of the reaping must've crushed me while I was sleeping. Nothing to do with the Hunger Games is ever happy in this district, if we ever have a victor, it's just relief.

I force myself out of bed as I get ready for the reaping, which is never truly ready, but I try to look the part. I take out my best looking shirt and slacks and start to iron them. That's when dad and my little baby sister stroll in to check in on me.

"Are you doing ok son?" Dad asks as little Armana tries to stick her arm in the sink.

"Doing fine, just ironing my reaping clothes." I respond.

"You should've done that yesterday." He says, but not in any sort of reprimanding tone. Nobody ever tries to make the children being reaped feel bad on this terrible day.

I finish the shirt and move onto the pants. The shirt is a fine turquoise with a pocket at the breast, while the pants are almost pitch black, but not as much so after some use.

"I'll start making some breakfast." Dad says. "What do you want, considering its reaping day?"

"Some blueberry pancakes would be great." I respond. "Is mom still working?"

"Yeah, I'm on baby duty." He smiles. "She'll be off to see you at the reaping."

I nod, finishing the pants, after trying to get them as sharp as I can.

I'm not really too worried about getting reaped at all. District 28 has a massive population, with quite a few people needing tesserae, so I should be fine. If I am reaped, I think I'd do just fine in the Games. I could be wanted by either pack, considering I'm pretty intelligent and kind of strong. Better than the average of most tributes.

I put on the outfit that I just ironed, feeling the warm fabric against my body warms me up a little bit. The feeling reminds me of the blueberry pancakes waiting for me downstairs, so I start down the stairs to the kitchen.

The pancakes smell great, and wakes me up from the reaping morning slump. I start to devour the pancakes while little Armana tries to take a bit of pancake from my plate. She's not old enough to communicate other than screaming, so when I feel she's about ready to, I stuff a bit of pancake in her mouth. She starts laughing as she chews the pancake. Dad gives me a pretty stern look after I give her the bite of pancake.

"What?" I ask. "She's loving it."

He laughs, nodding as Armana starts to pound on her high chair table.

"Armana, stop it." Dad says, but he's laughing, so she doesn't take him seriously.

I choke down the last of the blueberry pancakes, then drink some of the orange juice that's on the table. I don't want to leave for the reaping, but I know that I have to go, otherwise I'd either become an Avox or killed for what I did.

"I have to go to the reaping now." I say to Dad after downing the last of my orange juice. "I'm meeting some friends there beforehand."

"That'll help soothe your mind for a little while, hopefully." Dad smiles, taking Armana's bib off since she's done eating. "Have fun with your friends, George. You'll be just fine."

"I know, hopefully that will stay with me." I respond. "Tell Mom I said hi, and that we should eat out for lunch. This whole reaping is stressing me out."

"I'll bring it up." He laughs, giving Armana a piggy back ride.

"WHEEE." She laughs, which makes me smile.

I force myself to leave my house, closing the door quietly behind me as I start to walk towards the town square. It's a very quiet walk, until I feel someone jab me from behind.

"SHIT." I scream, I really can't handle jabbing too well, and the only people that know that are my friends.

I turn around to see my best friend Ricardo, grinning at me. Some of my other friends, Ramona and Waldo are behind me.

"How's my favorite Cappie?" Ricardo grins, continuing to jab me.

"Trying to not kill you right now." I laugh. "Ready for today?"

"Are we ever ready for this day?" Ramona sighs. "Reapings suck the life out of you."

"That's true." Waldo laughs. "It's never a fun thing to send someone off to their death."

Ricardo is almost two years older than me, and is pretty jacked, tan, and very outgoing. Almost every girl in school has gone after him at least one time. Except Ramona, who doesn't like doing what everyone else does. She's a very nice girl, with short pitch black hair and very pale skin. Waldo is a bit of a thicker dude, with some fat to accompany his muscle. He's almost always smiling and laughing.

"We should probably go sign in." Ramona says. "Don't wanna lose my tongue."

"Then you can't sass anyone." Waldo laughs, which warrants a punch from Ramona.

"Hey, don't wanna ruin a potential tribute." I laugh. "The Capitol people will stun gun you."

"Oooh, I'm scared." Ramona patronizes.

Just when she says that, we all arrive at the sign in table, which we are forced to go to different tables.

"Name?" The official asks of me once I get there.

"George Timmons." I respond, holding out my finger.

Once she pricked my finger, the device clicked and my face showed up.

"You're good to go." She responds, motioning me through.

I meet up with Waldo, the only friend of mine in my age group. Waldo and I make idle conversation as everyone is finally checked in. The mayor finally begins his speech as the victors step out, one man throwing up into a whiskey bottle while the mayor speaks.

"Pathetic." Waldo grimaces.

"That's true." I laugh, then shutting up to listen to the speech.

Once the speech is done, the escort is called up onto the stage.

"Welcome to the District 28 reaping, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Our escort, Yvgeny Beolino shouts into the microphone. "Ladies first!"

He plunges his hand deep into the bowl, then after perusing through the bowl, he selects one unlucky girl to be reaped.

"Hannah Janis!" Yvgeny yells passionately into the mic.

Oh great, a 12 year old girl meekly steps up to the stage. I feel bad for her, 12 year olds almost never do great. That's when an older girl pushes Ramona out of the way to go and volunteer. But when she tries to volunteer, her mouth just goes agape, then passes out. That's new.

"Let's move on to the boys then!" Our escort shouts.

He digs his hand deep into the glass bowl, then selects the boy going into the Hunger Games.

"George Timmons!" He yells loudly.

I guess it's me.

I walk very slowly up to the stage, trying not to be like the girl, I keep all of the emotions on the inside to make sure that no one, especially the sponsors, thinks that I'm a coward.

After a few moments of silence of no one volunteering, he continues the show.

"Give a round of applause for the tributes from District 28, Hannah Janis and George Timmons!" Yvgeny yells with delight.

I am forced into my waiting room by some Peacekeepers, then wait a few seconds.

"Since we don't have much time, we're having you meet all of your people at once." The official says, letting my family and friends into the room.

They all hug me simultaneously, then individually.

"We're so sorry you have to go through this, man." Ricardo says, actually shedding a tear. Which is new, because I haven't seen him do that.

"We'll always be loving you and supporting you." Mom cries into my shoulder. I kiss the back of her neck and hug her tight.

"Just don't be a dumbass, don't be too showy, and they won't go after you." Waldo smiles, hugging me tightly, then patting my back really hard.

"We'll continue to help out your family." Ramona smiles. "It's the best we can do."

"That's very kind of you." My dad says. "But I'm hoping that my son comes back. I have faith in you, George."

"Well, I do too." I laugh, hugging them all again.

"Times up." The peacekeeper says, forcing them out.

"We love you, George!" Mom cries again.

"Love you too, Mom!" I yell as the door slams in my face.

When they're gone, I'm forced to think about the Games ahead.

 **PAN: I started this chapter before vacation, and ended it during my vacation. It's a little harder to post chapters, but I'm going to try! Since I'm away from my usual computer, I don't have the face claims at my disposal, and they will be posted when I get home. Next is District 19!**


	4. District 19 Reaping

AN: Hi guys! I'm finally back (after two whole years lol). I'm glad to finally have the time to continue this story that I know and love. I'm going to be changing the writing of things so that the chapters come out smoother and so I don't have to write 18 reaping chapters and 18 train ride chapters. I had already started this chapter, so I decided to finish it, and I hope you enjoy!

 _Brittney MacDonald: Girl from District 19 (Sports Equipment)_

I get up feeling refreshed and ready to kill. I smile, knowing that going into the Hunger Games is just within my grasp. I was officially picked to be the volunteer a few days ago, and now, the reaping has arrived.

I pick out the beautiful dress that my mom bought me to show off myself to the sponsors and to my fellow members of the New District Alliance. They need to know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. That I'm beautiful, and still can pack a punch in the Games. I whip out the black number from my closet, with stiletto heels that can almost be classified as weapons. I laugh as I see myself trying to kill someone with a pair of heels. Of course, in training, we have to prepare for any situation.

The New District Alliance is usually extremely packed, so a few are weeded out in the bloodbath by the Careers or stronger tributes. The Careers are definitely what I'm worried about, considering they are the original pack. Even though they are smaller, they have access to better training facilities, thus less chance of any of them dying.

I walk down the hallway to my kitchen, where my parents and fiancé are sitting, smiling at me.

"Ready to go, babe?" Tavon asks me, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Ready to win the Hunger Games, obviously." I respond nonchalantly. Of course, there is a higher chance of me winning, than some random tribute from say District 12, but there's a lot stronger tributes volunteering than I am. Including my district partner, Waylon. He's very good at what he does, but I just have to be better than him.

"You're going to do great, sweetie." Mom smiles.

"You're definitely going to make your father proud." Dad laughs. He was once a tribute as well, and did win a Hunger Games a while back. I guess it just runs in families. He was a brute force, killing anyone who stood against him, getting only one scratch, which was from a random vine.

Even though I'm going into the Hunger Games, he never lets me watch his Games. Doesn't want me to see him at his worst, but it's probably going to happen to me, so I really don't know why he has a problem with it.

"Can you pass me a muffin?" I ask mom as she does, I take a deep bite into the chocolate muffin. Mmmm, it's warm. "That's really good, Mom."

"Only the best for my champion." She beams. "I can't wait to see you out there."

"You're going to be so hot." Tavon laughs, pulling me in for a hug.

He was going to volunteer this year also, but he wanted me to have a chance to win, so he opted out of going to the Games this year. We are both seventeen, so he'll get his chance next year. He just wants me to do well, and that makes me really happy.

"I wish you guys could come up to the Capitol." I sigh. "That'd be really nice."

"Well, the best we can do is watch you win from home, sweetie." Dad replies, patting my back. "Which is good enough for me."

"It's probably best to go talk to Avara." Tavon says seriously. "It's good to get some last minute advice before you go in."

"That's so true." I respond, finishing up my muffin and the cold milk breakfast. "I better go see her before I go."

"Love you honey." Mom says, washing some dishes. "See you after the reaping."

"Talk to you guys later." I smile, closing the door behind me.

I start the short journey to the Training Center to get some final advice. Even though I'm going to do really well in the Games, I can't go in without some Games advice. I open up the Training Center door to see Avara going into her office. This year she only has me going into the Games, Waylon trains somewhere else in the district. In almost everyone's opinion, she's the best District 19 has.

I follow her into her office, and she smiles at me as I close the door behind me.

"Ready to go in, honey?" She asks.

"I'm completely ready." I respond. "I just need some advice for in the Games."

"It's not always best to completely rely on your Alliance members." She starts. "Get your own stuff first, because you might be run out by Careers. The boy tributes will mostly focus on running out the Careers, you must focus on weeding out the competitors. They could need you do help with some fighting Careers, but they usually want those that are bigger."

"Makes sense." I respond. "Don't want any little weaklings that hide the entire Games to win."

"That's true." Avara responds. "All the work you guys put into training, one of the trained should win. If someone else does win, that means that they have to take down two trained packs of bigger, better tributes."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"The usual I give my tributes." She answers. "Even though you and Waylon have trained together and are from the same district, never trust your district partner, or any of your alliance."

"Thanks, Avara." I smile. "That helps me out a lot."

"Anytime." She responds. "Good luck, Brittney. I can't go to see you off, but I'm proud of your progress."

We hug one last time, then I leave to go to the reaping. I force the heavy doors open again, then start walking towards the square. I get to the booths of Capitol officials, and one meets me at a desk.

"Name?" He asks.

"Brittney MacDonald." I smile as he pricks my finger. His device clicks and shows my face on it.

"Good luck, Brittney." He smiles.

"I've gotta try." I laugh daintily and move into my assigned section.

I get a lot of congratulations on being picked from fellow trainees, I thank them, and now focus on the mayor's speech, with our 15 victors piling out onto the stage. I'm going to join the 8 girls up there in being a victor. I can't wait for that moment. I continue to have similar thoughts like this, when the mayor stops his speech, and our escort, Unta Millian, runs onto the stage to get the reaping started.

"Welcome, District 19, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She yells excitedly. "Ladies first!"

She plunges her hand deep into the glass bowl, then picks from the top of the bowl.

"Teretta Jolfsen!" She shouts.

"I volunteer!" I shout, then walk up to the stage with about as much sass as I can muster.

"What's your name, miss?" Unta asks.

"Brittney MacDonald." I smile brightly after saying it.

"Onto the boys!" She yells again, throwing her hand into the bowl.

She dips into the bowl, picking from the very bottom of the bowl.

"Johnny Indictus!" She yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Comes from a boy, which soon reveals himself to be Waylon Masterson.

"What's your name?" Our escort laughs.

"Waylon Masterson." He says with conviction, smiling slightly.

"Here are your tributes from District 19, Brittney MacDonald and Waylon Masterson!" Unta yells brightly.

We are forced into our meeting rooms by the Peacekeepers, and my family and fiancé is already waiting for me there.

"We can't wait to watch you in the Hunger Games, sweetie." Dad smiles. "I hope you can make a few friends while you're there."

"It shouldn't be too hard, since I'm collaborating with six other districts." I laugh.

"That could be a bad thing, babe." Tavon sighs. "That means they could be your competition in the Arena."

"I'm going to be fine." I counter. "It could be nice to have people to pawn off to fight the Careers. It's going to work out."

"We'll miss you, Brittney." My mom starts crying. "It's going to be a while before we see you again, but we can manage."

"Well, I hope so." I sigh. "But at least I'll get us some family glory!"

"Times up." Says the Peacekeeper that forces himself into the room.

"We love you Brittney!" Everyone shouts. "Good luck!"

"Love you guys, and I'll try my hardest!" I shout, just as the door slams behind me, leaving me in a room full of emptiness.

I can't wait to finally do what I've dreamed to do. I'll finally get to show off my skills in the Hunger Games, and with some luck, win them too.

 _Waylon Masterson: Boy from District 19 (Sports Equipment)_

I roll myself off of my bed, basically unable to get up myself due to the grogginess. Going into the Hunger Games can get to you. I'm not exactly like my counterpart, Brittney, who thinks that this Games is easily going to go in their favor. I'm just hoping for the best, which could end up in a Games victory. There's always some tributes that shock you, but almost every tribute has some easy way to put them down.

I force myself into the reaping outfit that my mom thought would be best for me. A robin's egg blue shirt with some black slacks, nothing too extravagant. After that, I saunter my way down my hallway and into the kitchen, where the savory smell of bacon wafts from the stovetop.

The bacon is extremely crispy, and pairs well with the omelet that my parents provided.

"Ready for your big day, Waylon?" Mom asks with a smile.

"About as ready as I could be." I respond, smiling as I continue to eat my breakfast.

"You're going to do great, son!" My dad thunders. "You're training is going to really come in handy when dealing with some of those weaklings!"

My dad worked at a training center for a very long time, and always had a sore spot about the Hunger Games, considering he wasn't picked to participate in the Games. Once I was picked to volunteer, however, his spark for competition was rekindled.

"That's true, Dad." I sigh. "It's just I really never expected the reaping day to actually come."

"That makes sense." Mom says. "But you've been preparing for this day, you'll do just fine."

"You should probably talk with your trainer about the Games." Dad brings up. "He'll give you some last minute advice before you go into the Games."

"I should probably get going if I want to do that now." I respond.

"We'll see you after the reaping, Waylon." Mom smiles.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" My dad laughs, booming throughout the house.

I leave my parents behind and head over to the Training Center, to talk to my trainer Amal about the Hunger Games and what to in the arena.

Everyone is staring at me as I continue to the Training Center. I guess word has gotten around that I've been picked to go in. Must either be jealous or just curious about what I'm going to do.

As soon as I enter the Training Center that I frequent, I notice all of the emptiness of the place. True, there are some dedicated younger kids training for their future Games, but I've never been into it when it's been this empty. It's almost haunting to experience, and I assume this is what the arena will be like once it gets to the final few that is left.

I wander around a little bit before I find the office that is assigned to Amal and I knock on the door and ask to enter to talk.

"What do you need to know?" Amal asked.

"I just need some advice," I respond. "I know I'm ready to go in, I'm just a little apprehensive."

"Of course, Waylon." Amal says. "If someone isn't a little apprehensive, then they really aren't truly human on the inside."

"That is a problem with quite a few trained people, Career and NDA alike," Amal continues. "They really don't feel anything when they go into the Games, and they enjoy what they do to other people. I know you see it as necessary, but you don't actively seek out killing, do you?"

"I haven't killed anybody yet," I chuckle a little. "I don't have a sick obsession with it, but I see it necessary to prove myself and my district proud.

"Exactly, you have the right mindset." Amal responds. "Another mindset that is commonly in tributes from Districts like 1, 20, and 22 is that since they are pretty and beautiful that they deserve to win and that it will come on a platter, and unfortunately I think that Brittney shares that mindset with them."

"Yeah, definitely," I roll my eyes. "From what I've been around her for, she's very stuck up and pretentious."

"My advice in a nutshell," Amal continues. "Is to train with what you have been training with to show not only to the Gamemakers but to your alliance that you can compete with them, and potentially against them if you have to, and that includes Brittney."

"Thank you so much for everything, Amal." I respond. "I'm going to try to make you proud in the Games."

"You don't have to try." He laughs. "You'll do great."

"I'm going to go to the reaping." I laugh with him, giving him a hug before I leave.

I leave to go the sign-in centers that are set up in front of the Justice Building to get pricked.

"What is your name?" The Capitol employee says.

"Waylon Masterson." I respond as I get my pointer finger pricked for the blood test.

"Ok, go on to your age group." The man replies.

I walk into the 18-year-old boys group while lots of people congratulate me. I have to say, it feels great to get this much appreciation for my work, and I hope to fulfill what they want. Another District 19 victor.

Our mayor steps out onto the stage to start delivering the speech about our district, and introduces our fifteen live victors, seven men and eight women. Listening to the speech is definitely the most boring part of the reaping for us, but I can see in other districts that it's delaying the inevitable for two kids to get sent to their deaths. I start feel a little guilty, then the speech ends. Everyone claps out of respect for the mayor, then the reaping continues.

The escort for our district, Unta Millian steps out onto the stage, looking as gaudy as ever.

"Capitol people are so ugly." One boy near me snickers, with a lot more agreeing near him.

"Welcome, District 19, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She yells excitedly. "Ladies first!"

She plunges her hand deep into the glass bowl, then picks from the top of the bowl.

"Teretta Jolfsen!" She shouts.

"I volunteer!" I hear an annoying voice yell, followed by Brittney walking with her head as high as you could possibly raise it.

"What's your name, miss?" Unta asks.

"Brittney MacDonald." She smiles largely at the escort.

"Onto the boys!" She yells again, throwing her hand into the bowl.

She dips into the bowl, picking from the very bottom of the bowl.

"Johnny Indictus!" She yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell from the back of the crowd and walk up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Our escort laughs.

"Waylon Masterson." I say with conviction, and I smile slightly to make myself look really confident.

"Here are your tributes from District 19, Brittney MacDonald and Waylon Masterson!" Unta yells brightly.

We are then escorted a little forcefully into our rooms where we meet the people that are going to say goodbye. I see that my parents and Amal are waiting outside as I sit on the couch in the room.

They come in with the Peacekeepers waiting outside, with one saying a few minutes only in a very deep tone of voice. We really don't need that much time, however, as I give each of my parents one last long silent hug and Amal a hearty handshake.

"We love you, Waylon," my mom gushes. "We'll miss you, but we will be waiting for you to come back."

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Dad booms. "We'll try and help when we can."

"You got this kid," Amal pats me on the back. "Just remember your training and what we've talked about."

"I will," I respond, I don't know why but I'm getting a little emotional. "I'll make you all proud."

That's when my parents and Amal leave, right before the Peacekeeper makes sure that we are done, then Brittney and I are escorted onto the train.

AN: Thank you for all of your patience! I should be back posting a lot more now. However, with the current schedule, I wouldn't get to the actual Games for a long time, so I'm fixing that now. For the rest of the reapings it will be a Capitol broadcaster analyzing all of the reapings. I will try to come up with something for the train rides as I go along. What's your favorite new district idea? Leave your favorite in the reviews!


	5. Reaping Analysis: Part 1 (C-17)

**A/N:**

 **I just got back from vacation, and I have written quite a bit of stuff, including finishing the bloodbath chapter, which I cannot post just yet. Although these Reaping analyses take a lot of time (and are pretty draining and repetitive to write lol), they will be out a lot quicker than if I did 35 individual reaping chapters (which I might do once I complete the story, we'll see). I decided to make them into two parts due to the length of them. Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- Stuck**

 **Capitol Broadcasting Network- Studio Room #1**

 **Leta Broonsbarrow: Head Broadcaster**

I'm currently sitting in my chair in the impeccably clean broadcasting room in the Capitol as I'm ready to begin my first broadcast in such a big environment. I'm glad to have Augustus Hanburton, a leading expert of the Hunger Games and past Games trainer for the Capitol, to help me through this.

"Hello, Panem!" I say cheerfully into the camera. "My name is Leta, and I'm here with Augustus today to analyze the reapings for the 227th Annual Hunger Games! Are you excited Augustus?"

"I'm so excited for this year, doll," he responds in his deep voice. "The Hunger Games always makes me in happy spirits, and I can't wait to analyze the reapings with you today."

"I'm glad that my first big broadcast is with you today! You're great!" I respond.

The cue person cues that the reapings have started, and they go enough in order that we have time to analyze the reapings in enough time to get a complete analysis of the tributes going on and the situation that's happening.

"The first place that has it's reaping is the tributes from our neck of the woods, the Capitol!" I say loudly to the camera, "Do you have any inside scoop of the tributes this year, Augustus?"

"No, I really don't, unfortunately," he says with a frown. "I wish I did though, this suspense is almost killing me."

"Let's tune in to the Capitol square to see who our tributes are going to be!" I state excitedly as we turn to the big screen behind us to watch the reaping in the Capitol.

The reaping is in full swing, with the escort dipping his hands into the girls bowl, when he picks the name out of the bowl, he states.

"Elliana Portou!" He yells.

"I volunteer!" A girl with silver hair from the audience yells, then walks up to the stage.

"What is your name?" The escort questions her.

"My name is Moesha Fariana." She says in almost a sing-song voice.

"Now it's time for the boys!" The escort states.

He's digging his hand deep into the bowl for the boy that is going to be reaped for this year's Hunger Games. He picks from the bottom of the bowl the name of the male tribute.

"Cael Mintenson!" He yells to the Capitol crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A large boy from the 18-year-old states proudly as he walks up to the stage.

"What is your name?" He asks him.

"Arand Torou." He responds confidently into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Capitol, here is our tributes, Moesha Fariana and Arand Torou!" He yells, with much applause from the audience.

That's when I'm given a cue to begin speaking.

"Did you hear any sort of speculation about these two at all?" I ask Augustus.

"I know that the trainers in the Capitol were saying that these two are a capable duo, and could be potential contenders." Augustus replies. "Although many think that their tributes are contenders, the number of contenders that are in these Games makes it hard to tell."

"I do agree they both look capable, don't you?" I ask.

"I do have to agree with you as well." Augustus replies.

That's when the clip from District 1 begins which starts with the female escort plucks a name from the top of the girls bowl.

 _This reapings for me are going really fast_ I think to myself _I doubt it's the same for these tributes, though._

"Tirana Rousseau!" The escort shouts.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A girl from the audience yells. A girl with long, flowing brown hair makes her way up to the stage.

"What's your name, dear?" The escort asks the volunteer.

"Pricia Glint." The girl states proudly.

She is really pretty, she looks like if you were to catch her gaze in the Games, you would truly die. A lot of these tributes are really intimidating, and I'm way out of reaping age now.

"Now it's time for the boy reaping," The escort continues to the bowl filled with the boy names.

He digs into about the middle of the bowl for the name that he picks out of the bowl.

"Giorgi Binks!" She yells again to get her voice to project over the massive expanse in front of the District 1 Justice Building.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A boy comes forward up to the stage, also with fairly long, for a boy, brown hair.

"What's your name, young man?" The escort questions.

"Austin Raiman!" He says passionately into the microphone, causing some ringing and a few winces in the audience.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 1, Pricia Glint and Austin Raiman!" The escort yells to the audience, who give lots of approval and clapping for the tributes that they are sending into the Hunger Games, a general occurrence that happens in districts with trained tributes, and a rare occurrence in those that don't.

"These tributes from District 1 look capable as well! The Career pack might be stacked really well this year," I say. "How are you thinking about these tributes?"

"I noticed that the girls from the Capitol and District 1 are very similar, in the fact that they have the same aesthetic; extremely pretty, but shifty and powerful," Augustus starts. "This type of tribute is dangerous, as they can use their looks for manipulation. The tributes are looking very competitive so far. I'll do a fuller analysis as all of the Career tributes are formed up."

"I'm looking forward to it, now let's go to District 2 live coverage of the reapings." I say to the camera.

The famous stone veranda on the District 2 Justice Building is then shown with all of the young people of District 2 waiting for their fate.

The escort is then shown walking out from under the veranda out onto the stage, starting the process by going to the girls bowl. This escort is very quick about the process, as he picks a name at the very top then goes to the microphone.

"Trendelle Attaheim!" The escort states loudly.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A girl from the audience responds.

The girl in question heads up to the stage. She seems really reserved and intense to me.

 _I think I'm actually getting a hang of this analysis thing_ I think to myself.

"What's your name, dear?" He asks quickly.

"Melena Rascoff," She says with a sly little smile before she goes to her side.

"Let's move on to the boys!" The escort states as he moves over to the bowl for the boys.

I'm glad that this escort goes quickly, as he goes further into the bowl, but not much further than before. He brings the name over to the microphone.

"Titan Brousse!" The escort yells into the microphone.

"I volunteer!" A boy says from the crowd.

A boy lumbers up to the stage to be recognized for volunteering.

 _Although he does look like he has trained, this boy looks less capable than many other tributes District 2 has had to offer in the past_ I realize, and looking at Augustus' look on his face, he feels the same way.

"What's your name?" The escort asks the boy.

"Darian Kline," He responds broadly into the microphone for the district to hear.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for your District 2 tributes, Melena Rascoff and Darian Kline!" The escort shouts as the district uproars in celebration.

"What do you make of the tributes from District 2?" I question Augustus.

"I'd say overall, it's kinda meh for me, but this is just a first impression." Augustus admits to me.

"I'd have to go with that too," I agree. "Although, just because tributes are reserved at first doesn't mean they aren't bad, we haven't seen their training just yet."

"I think the girl could be extremely capable," Augustus replies. "I've heard some whisperings about her."

"She does appear to be very athletic," I admit, all of these girls are in the best shape. "The girls are looking really strong for the Careers."

"I would definitely agree with you." He responds. "We'll have to see what District 4 has to offer, but first, lets go to District 3, which I always enjoy."

"It's the first district where we don't really know who could come out reaped." I chime in. "Why was there that skip over District 3?"

"They are more brains than brawn, due to their work with factories and technology," Augustus states. "Although having intelligence is not to be looked over, the big alliances don't really like having that for whatever reason."

"Let's go into District 3 for their reaping." I say as the monitor switches to something we haven't really seen yet, to a district with some sort of poverty.

The escort for District 3 walks out from behind the doors to a crowd that is very unenthusiastic about the proceedings, which although is very uncommon towards the beginning, starts becoming very common in the middle and ending districts.

I notice also that the bowls are filled a lot further to the top, probably for the tesserae that the people need to survive.

He dips into the bowl and searches for a name, which he plucks out from about the middle of the bowl. I guess when you know that there is an extremely low chance of someone volunteering, you have to be picky and take a while.

He walks over to the podium and says the girls name.

"Mitia Rosinoe!" He says loudly into the mic.

A young girl starts to cry as she goes up to the stage. Unlike the districts before her, no one puts themselves in her place. She doesn't seem to try to hide her crying from the cameras, although it's more reserved than some tributes from previous years.

"Now for the boy from District 3!" The escort states as he goes over to the other bowl.

He shuffles his hand deep into the bowl and selects a name from the bottom, which he takes over to the microphone to announce.

"Hitu Mitsurati!" He says loudly.

The boy saunters up to the stage, not showing any sort of emotion. He sets up next to his district partner on the stage quickly.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 3, Mitia Rosinoe and Hitu Mitsurati!" The escort states loudly with little to no applause back to him as the camera cuts back to us.

"What do you think of the tributes from District 3?" I ask Augustus as he turns back to me.

"The boy certainly looks capable as a tribute, and you always have to have intelligence and cunning added to every tribute from this district, so even though the girl doesn't look like much, you can't count her out," Augustus states knowledgeably. "Quick thinking and problem solving is an underappreciated trait in the Games."

"That is true," I respond. "These tributes shouldn't be overlooked this year. Wit has been used very well the past few years of the Games."

"That's really true," Augustus replies to me. "Many tributes, including last years victor, have used their minds along with their strength to take over the tributes they go up against."

"Let's now get a look at District 4, the last Career district." I say as the monitor switches to District 4's Justice Building.

It goes to the seaside Justice Building in District 4, where the reaping is about to start.

The escort goes over to the bowl for the girls, and he picks a name deep into the bowl and goes over to the microphone to announce it.

"Jacquelina Mian!" The escort says loudly for the crowd to hear.

"I volunteer!" A girl from the older section goes up to the stage.

"What is your name, young lady?" The escort asks the girl.

"Marina Ilium!" The girl states proudly to the escort.

"Now, it's time for the boys," The escort states as he moves over to the other bowl.

"Braeton Nautilo!" The escort states loudly.

"I volunteer!" A middle-aged boy with a deep tan starts to come up to the stage.

"What is your name, young man?" The escort questions the volunteer boy.

"Fay Barran." The boy responds to the escort.

"Give it up for your two tributes from District 4, Marina Ilium and Fay Barran!" The escort shouts to the crowd, and District 4 applauds loudly for their tributes as the camera comes back to us.

"We'll get into a whole Career analysis after this, but what did you think about the tributes from 4?" I ask Augustus as he gets ready to analyze it.

"They both look like capable group members of the Careers, but the boy does look really young to volunteer." Augustus points out.

"That's something I noticed too," I respond. "It's almost as if someone backed out and they had to improvise, although he does look trained and fit and ready."

"That's true, and again, the girl from District 4 looks like the other girls, in which they all look powerful." Augustus responds. "Should we do a Careers analysis?"

"Let's start!" I say with delight. "So there's Arand and Moesha from the Capitol, Pricia and Austin from District 1, Melena and Austin from District 2, and Marina and Fay from District 4. I honestly think that Arand could be the leader, don't you?"

"He is the biggest and looks to be so far the most likely to win in my book." Augustus states thoughtfully. "I would say yes, he would be in charge, but we don't know any sort of intellectual prowess of any other member."

"I totally agree with you, although I have a feeling that the girl from District 2 is one with intellectual power," I respond. "Do you think so as well?"

"I do too, to be honest." Augustus ponders. "She's an interesting one, I agree with you on that one."

"Well, thank you," I respond genuinely. "Let's move on to the reaping's in District 5 that are starting right now."

 _'I'm glad that he has a similar viewpoint to me, because it's making me look really good right now'_ I think to myself, being my first show on such a large network.

The view pans to the District 5 Justice Building where the girl escort pops out in front of the doors to start the proceedings.

She goes to start over at the girl's bowl for District 5, which has more slips than the Career districts, but quite a bit less than District 3.

"This is generally a district where the Careers recruit, right?" I ask Augustus.

"District 5 and District 7 are the main districts with recruits, I'm glad you pointed that out." Augustus states. "This could be interesting seeing who comes out of this district."

The escort plucks a name from near the top of the bowl and heads over to the microphone to announce the unlucky girls name.

"Dina Watt!" The escort states loudly into the camera.

A very thin, pretty girl walks up quietly to the stage, very strategically keeping her composure. She is kind of short compared to most tributes I've seen.

The woman moves over to the boys' bowl and digs deep into the bowl to pull out the name, and goes over to the microphone.

"Max Gesner!" She shouts into the microphone.

The boy is from the 18-year-old section, and he looks capable as a tribute.

"I think he could be a recruit, in my opinion." I say to Augustus.

"I'd have to agree with you," He responds quickly as the boy goes up to the stage. "He looks strong and doesn't seem fazed by the reaping so far."

"Let's get a round of applause for this year's tributes from District 5, Dina Watt and Max Gesner!"

The tributes shake hands, with the boy dwarfing the very small girl in the frame. He makes some comment to her that I'm surprised wasn't derogatory but made her laugh a little bit as the camera goes back to us in the studio.

"A lot of the tributes look like they could potentially compete so far," I say to Augustus. "What do you think?"

"I think, at least so far, the packs have a lot to worry about," Augustus says. "If the trend continues, that is. Having a competitive tribute from every district for a while is not good for alliances, although it does give a chance to recruit them into their group."

"Great insight Augustus, we'll continue to monitor how many competitive tributes will pop up," I say. "Now let's go over to District 6 for their reaping that's starting right now."

I can immediately tell how poor District 6 is compared to what we've been to, even District 3 is better than this district. The overcrowding is evident with how many kids were up to be reaped this year.

The escort, a man this time, pops up to go to the bowls which are almost overflowing with slips, and I even think that they are bigger than the bowls so far.

He dips his hand into the bowl pretty deep, but not deep enough to cause the bowl to overflow and he pulls out the name and goes to the microphone to announce.

"Halley Mass!" The escort states to the crowd.

An older girl, who also looks capable, comes up to the stage and stands next to the escort quietly, almost brooding in a way.

He moves on to the bowl for the boys and picks a name close to the top and goes back over to the microphone.

"Milo Pontiac!" The escort shouts into the microphone.

A small dark-haired boy moves up to the stage on the other side of the escort. The girl from District 6 dwarfs him in size it seems

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 6, Halley Mass and Milo Pontiac!" The escort states proudly to literal silence from the mass of people there.

"There's another one," Augustus laughs. "Every district has a competitor so far, at least in my eyes."

"I have to agree!" I respond chuckling a little bit. "This year is going to be interesting as far as I'm concerned. And many more competitors could come up, because of the fact that this is just a first impression, we haven't seen them train at all yet."

"That's true," Augustus says. "For example, many may discount the girl from District 3 for her size, she could be extremely intelligent, we all remember the girl from District 16 from last year."

"Even though we all knew that Rojana from 23 was going to win the whole time, the girl from 16 hid away from everyone until the final fight." I jump in. "She almost got away with things."

"Rojana was too smart though, Leta." Augustus laughs. "She had everything on lock."

"That is true," I laugh, remembering my last job where I had to interview her. She's scary. "Let's move on to District 7 as the proceedings are starting over there."

The proceedings start at the very pretty wooden Justice Building at District 7. The escort walks out onto the stage and starts to pick the girls name from the bowl. She goes back to the podium with the microphone and starts the reaping.

"Kaila Varnes!" The escort states into the microphone.

The girl goes up to the stage with almost anger on her face at worst, and determination at best.

The escort moves on to reap the boy from District 7, and she grabs deep into the bowl, followed by walking back to the podium to pick one of the boys that are avidly waiting for this to end.

"Aston MacNair!" She shouts into the mic as the boy walks up to the stage nonchalantly.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 7, Kaila Varnes and Aston MacNair!" The escort states as the tributes shake hands. Unlike other non-volunteering districts, District 7 is actually applauding a bit for their tributes. And honestly, I would too, they are a solid pair that could do well this year.

Although, District 7 usually has someone do pretty well.

"What do you think about the District 7 pair this year, Augustus?" I ask.

"Well, Leta, I'd say that I'd be excited if I were from District 7." He laughs heartily. "Both of them look capable as tributes, and could both be recruits in my opinion. If I were a mentor I'd encourage it."

"I would too," I admit. "Although, it seems as though the girl looked pretty angry, and a temper is not something that is good during the Games."

"I forgot about that," Augustus states. "It's always good to have a level head, although a bit of revenge and anger can help propel a tribute to the top, or I guess over the edge."

"That is true, both scenarios have happened a lot." I reply. "Now, let's move on to reaping number nine at District 8."

That's when a similar sight to District 6 shows up, in the Capitol evidently, they were known as the poor twins of the original districts. The district looks almost identical to 6 due to the number of factories and pollution.

The escort pops out of the Justice Building just then to start up the reaping of tributes.

He heads over to the bowl for the girl tributes and plucks a name from the middle of the bowl and heads back over to the microphone.

"The girl tribute is Aruba Loom!" The escort states into the microphone.

A 12-year-old girl that is really small walks up to the stage, who isn't really crying, but definitely has some sad emotion showing through on her face.

The escort scoots over to the boy's bowl and takes a name from the very top and shimmies back to the microphone.

"Benjy Feneray!" The escort states loudly to the citizens of District 8.

That's when there's a bit of an uproar. Another young tribute comes up to the podium, I think he's about thirteen, although better than twelve, not much better.

He's not too bad for a younger tribute, I could see him do well. Because many from these types of districts can go without eating for a long time. I'm assuming that's what their mentor is going to do, anyway.

The district has some complaining and some shouting as the escort announces.

"Let's give a hand to your tributes from District 8, Aruba Loom and Benjy Feneray!" The escort says awkwardly to a mad audience and the camera switches to us.

 _'Even the escort feels bad about reaping them'_ I think to myself sadly.

"What do you think about the tributes from District 8, Augustus?" I ask quickly to give him the floor.

"I think that honestly, first impression isn't that great," he admits. "But many tributes have used that to their advantage to do well, and I think that's what the mentors are going to channel."

"I would in that situation, too," I respond. "These mentors aren't dumb, they will find a way to give their tributes the best chance of getting through, and I don't doubt that either of these two could pull off some trick on us. Now let's move on to District 9 which is starting now."

It now shows the fields surrounding the Justice Building of this District with their mentor striding over to pick out the girl tribute from this district.

He picks a name from the shallow bowl of potential participants and goes back up to the podium to tell the country the tribute.

"Connie Sillian!" The escort states to the audience.

The girl looks shell shocked, but she makes it up to the stage without crying. The escort continues the show to pick the next tribute, which he picks from the bottom of the bowl and heads back to the podium.

"Corder Sillian!" The escort speaks to the crowd of shocked people. A sibling pair has got to be horrible for the parents.

The girl looks shocked before something more shocking happens.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Says a deep voice filled with urge from the back of the children as a large boy comes up to the stage.

"What's your name, young man?" The escort says in a confused voice, as there are not many volunteers from District 9 ever.

"Martan Steadham." He says in a very deep voice. The girl is feeling a lot of emotions, obviously her brother was saved by this boy, but she's also going in the Hunger Games. I wouldn't want to be that family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's congratulate your tributes from District 9, Connie Sillian and Martan Steadham!" The escort states as the district continues to sit there in shock.

"What do you think of the tributes, and proceedings, from District 9 this year?" Augustus asks me, flipping the tables.

"When I was lower in the broadcasting world," I start to him. "I worked for a different company where we interviewed some of the mentors about tributes. About five years ago District 9 had both tributes as contenders towards kind of the end of the Games, so I got to interview both mentors. When I asked about their district, they said that the district is very small and everyone is extremely close with each other there, and I think the volunteer was just another showcase of that."

"That's so interesting," Augustus states. "If I didn't know that, I would've thought he wanted to try and compete. Which I think both tributes could compete, and if they're close, they could alliance together, don't you think?"

"I'd have to agree with you," I reply. "Especially the boy, he's very large and committed it seems. Now it's time to go over to District 10 to see the reaping there."

The camera transports to the District 10 Justice Building where the reaping proceedings have just started. The escort picks a name from the bottom of the bowl and brings it over to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Georgina Mullan!" The mentor speaks into the microphone to the district.

A tall girl from the middle sections goes up to the stage and stands silently next to the escort as the escort goes to pick the boy from District 10. She pulls a name from the lower-middle of the bowl and goes back to the microphone.

"Fuller Nanina!" The escort states loudly into the microphone.

A boy about the same age as his district partner goes up to the stage with a determined sly look on his face.

"Let's give it up for your District 10 tributes, Georgina Mullan and Fuller Nanina!" The escort states as the tributes are shaking hands as the cameras go back to us in the studio.

"What do you feel about the tributes from District 10?" I ask Augustus, wondering about his opinion.

"They are interesting, I would say that they blend in quite a bit with quite a few stand outs so far, but many people have won by blending in, so I wouldn't count them out." Augustus says with great insight.

"I think so, too." I agree. "Having the attention on you can sometimes be a terrible thing to have for a tribute. Let's go to District 11 to their reaping that's starting right now."

The Justice Building for District 11 is surrounded by the orchards that the district prides itself on. The escort starts the proceedings as usual by picking the slip for the girl from the bowl. After digging deep into the bowl, she brings the slip over to the microphone to announce to Panem who would be reaped.

"Tiana Pratt!" The escort states loudly to District 11.

A tall girl from the back walks up to the stage lightly and composed as the District quietly watches on.

"Let's move on to the boys!" The escort states as she walks over to boys bowl to draw out the tribute. She takes a slip from the bottom of the bowl and brings it back to the microphone.

"Harris Runson!" The escort states happily into the mic.

A younger boy starts up to the stage next to the escort.

"Let's give it up for your tributes from District 11, Tiana Pratt and Harris Runson!" The escort yells, again, getting no one to get any applause. District 11 is always quiet during the reaping's.

"What do you think about the tributes from District 11?" I ask Augustus as the clip comes to us on the monitor.

"The tributes from 11 are generally hard to read, as they are so composed all of the time," Augustus says frustrated. "Either one could be a contender, because their lankiness is great for reach with arms and weapons."

"That's really true," I respond. "I think that they both seem capable to compete. Let's move on to District 12 for their reaping!"

The dilapidated Justice Building is put onto the screen as the escort goes out to pick the tributes. He goes over to the bowl with the girl's names and selects a slip from the bowl and heads back towards the microphone to announce the unlucky tribute.

"Farrah Kohlburn!" The escort states to the dreary district.

A thin girl with fiery red hair sulks up to the stage.

 _'That color of hair is weird for 12'_ I think to myself as the escort continues the proceedings with reaping the boy from this district. He picks a slip from the bottom of the bowl and brings it to the microphone to announce it to Panem.

"Blaze Martenson!" He shouts to the district.

The younger boy comes up to stand next to the escort as the district remains completely silent, as usual.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 12, Farrah Kohlburn and Blaze Martenson!" The escort states loudly as the district sits there in silence almost mourning their tributes.

The camera shifts it's focus back into the broadcasting room for us to analyze the tributes.

"What do you think of these tributes?" Augustus asks me.

' _I honestly don't know'_ I quickly ponder to myself before I answer his question.

"I'd say that these two are hard to interpret," I state honestly. "Although they are physically smaller, many from District 12 could have some experience with pickaxes and they are used to grueling conditions, so their appearance can be deceiving."

"I agree with you, they both look like they'd fight really hard in the arena," Augustus replies. "The girl especially looks determined."

During the reaping, I noticed that too. Her fiery hair almost made look like she was just pulsing with it.

"Let's move on to District 13 and their reaping!" I state as the reaping starts.

This is where things get a bit more interesting. While the Hunger Games were definitely interesting upon its inception, adding this many competitors added some fuel to the fire for Capitol citizens. It also helped gambling profits so much that they made a whole district dedicated to the world of gambling in Panem, District 23.

The district on the outside looks terrible, but they continue on throughout the district in the tunnels as District 31 helps rebuild their district. The first thing rebuilt, the Justice Building, stands prominently in the district as the escort starts to reap their tributes.

The escort picks a slip from the bowl of girl's names at near the top of the bowl and brings it back to the microphone.

"Thalia Haswick!" The escort states broadly to the crowd.

A normal-looking older girl from the crowd goes up to the stage next to the escort, seemingly holding in every emotion she's experiencing during these moments.

The escort then moves on to reap the boy from District 13, picking a name slip from the middle of the bowl and bringing it back to the microphone to announce to the district.

"Leo Jappold!" The escort loudly states to the district.

This tributes parents gasp loudly and start to cry as the tribute, also determined to keep emotions at bay, walks the steps up next to the escort.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 13, Thalia Haswick and Leo Jappold!" The escort states loudly as the tributes shake hands and the districts' people sit in angry silence.

The camera changes back to the studio for us to review District 13's tributes quickly after this.

"Do you like these tributes that are from this district?" I ask Augustus.

"I think they both can compete against the rest that have come up," Augustus says honestly. "Although many are competitors, they do have a chance of potentially being in the end to compete."

"There is some mysterious part of these tributes," I state. "I have to agree they both look capable to be in the end.

"Let's move on to the reaping from District 14, which is starting now." I state to continue the show.

I have to say, my favorite district is District 14, as many of the citizens in the Capitol could probably agree with me. Everything about it is just beautiful, with dark streets with white slabs representing piano keys, and many bright buildings and beautiful plants and trees that accent the atmosphere of the district.

The pristine Justice Building is then shown prominently on the camera with their vivacious escort getting ready to reap their tributes.

"Let's begin with the reaping of the girl tribute!" States the escort, then moving over to the bowl filled with the names of potential unlucky tributes.

He selects one from barely underneath the top of the bowl then goes back to the microphone to announce the tribute.

"Clarita Harrison!" He shouts excitedly as the girl then starts to walk up towards the stage.

Many in this district are actually clapping, which is common for their outlier district. They are probably the only district that cheers for their tributes like this openly.

"Now, it's time for the boy to join her!" The escort states happily as he rolls in his wheelchair over to the boy bowl.

Many names are in it, but he plucks one from the top then brings it back into the microphone to read off.

"David Trumm!" The escort states with joy as the district claps.

The boy is shell-shocked and lets out a tear from his emotion filled eyes before he gets his way up to the stage. I'm surprised, as he looks like a boy who has at least lifted weights, or done some sort of training.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give our best wishes to your tributes from District 14, Clarita Harrison and David Trumm!" The escort announces as the tributes shake hands to the cheering crowd of District 14, and they both relish in the attention.

The camera waits a little bit before it changes it's viewing back to the studio where Augustus and I are thinking.

"The tributes from this district are always interesting, right Augustus?" I ask as he looks up at me.

"They're very good at getting sponsors through using their giant personalities," Augustus analyzes. "Many of their tributes are already stacking the cards before the Games even begin, and I think it's already started for them."

"They are extremely smart in that way," I remark as I recall their behavior. "Using that kind of smarts has got to be good to get them good standing in the Games."

"That's really true," Augustus states. "Getting sponsors to like you was always a main part whenever I trained tributes, it's almost essential to have some character trait about you that shines."

"That's some good advice," I agree with him. "Now, let's move on to District 15, who's reaping's have started now."

This district is a polar opposite of the district that precedes it in number. Everything is extremely structured and professional, and looks almost robotic in its architecture. Even the glass Justice Building is known for it's multipurpose, with a large hospital underground that is used for Capitol citizens and those of the district with extreme medical conditions/emergencies.

The escort walks out to start reaping the tributes from this district. She heads over to reap the girl from District 15, which she plucks a name from the top of the bowl and brings it back to center stage where the microphone is.

"Marie Van Duran!" The escort states as the district watches on.

The girl walks up to the stage with tears in her eyes as the proceedings continue at District 15 pace, at a fast and controlled pace.

The escort moves over to the next bowl and selects a name from the middle of the bowl and brings it back over to announce to Panem.

"Thomas Jackson!" The escort states as the boy walks up to the stage with a weirdly sly smile.

"Let's congratulate your tributes from District 15, Marie Van Duran and Thomas Jackson!" The escort states loudly as the district does nothing of the sort, leaving the cameras to move the focus back into the studio.

"What do you think of the tributes from District 15?" I ask Augustus.

"The tributes from this district are always intelligent and knowledgeable, which always helps in the Games," Augustus states. "Although these two are on the younger side, intelligence is a main part of surviving so I wouldn't count them out."

"Let's move on to the reaping's in District 16, which started a little bit ago," I state, forced to move on due to the quickness of the District 16 start.

The escort is just picking the name of the girl from this district and goes over to the microphone to announce the name.

"Alina Saturn!" The escort states.

The almost brutish looking girl staggers up to the stage, almost drunk looking. Many in the district are looking at each other with weird expressions.

The district is a very plain looking district, despite their extremely out-of-world and interesting lifestyles in space. I can see the giant launchpad behind the Justice Building as the escort continues the reaping.

He takes a name from the bottom of the bowl for the boys to continue the reaping. He gets back to the podium to announce the boy tribute.

"Odysseus Mars!" He announces to the district.

Another older kid, the boy walks up to the stage next to the escort to end the reaping process.

"Let's give it up for your tributes from District 16, Alina Saturn and Odysseus Mars!" The escort states filled with emotion that is unreciprocated from the district.

The camera pans back to us where we start our analysis.

"These tributes are interesting, Augustus," I start. "They both look capable, but they each have very different personalities."

"The boy almost looks scared of the girl," Augustus responds. "Although many appear to look that way."

"She looks like she would use brute force to take out her competition," I remark. "Although, the boy can't be ignored either.

"Let's move on to the reaping in District 17 which is starting now!" I state to the cameras as the camera moves to that district.

The district is a very quaint one, with probably the smallest Justice Building of any district in Panem so far. The district is now waiting for the escort to pick their tributes now.

The escort moves to the bowl for the girls, and he picks a name deep within it and moves back towards her podium.

"Jacky Fine!" She yells brightly to the crowd.

A girl with a medium-length pony tail smirks at the crowd then contains herself as she moves up towards the stage, making herself known to the crowd.

The escort moves on to select the boy from this district, which she does by plucking a name from the edge of the bowl, then bringing it back to the podium.

"Bob Marimount!" The escort states loudly to the district.

A plain looking boy with blonde hair walks up to the stage, looking extremely stressed out and worried about what's to come for him.

"Let's give a round of applause for this year's tributes from District 17, Julie Fine and Bob Marimount!" The escort states as the tributes shake hands politely, and the crowd does nothing.

The camera pans back to the studio, where Augustus and I get ready to talk about these tributes.

"What do you think about the pair from District 17?" I ask Augustus.

"The girl is definitely interesting," Augustus states. "Her little smile makes it known that she's at least ready for something."

"She could be, I think both could be interesting competitors," I respond. "Due to District 17 being the district for education, they are very smart people, and intelligence is a great factor for the Games."

"I'm eagerly looking forward to what these tributes can do." Augustus states.

"Me too!" I respond. "But before we continue to the second half of the reaping's, where we'll start with the New District Alliance tributes, let's go to a commercial break."

 **A/N:**

 **Leta and Augustus are going to be like Caesar and Claudius in announcing, but there will be a different interviewer for the tribute interviews. I hope that the chapters will work out more consistently as they go along, since it won't be long till I get back onto what I planned in the first place (with the Arrival at the Capitol chapter). The next chapters will be:**

 **1\. Analysis: Part 2 (Districts 18-34) - Status: Working**

 **2\. Train Rides - Short snippets from every tribute - Status: Brainstorming**

 **3\. Arrival at the Capitol - 5 Tribute POVs - Status: Working**

 **\- Stuck**


End file.
